Insomnio
by amynaoko
Summary: El aun esperaba a alguien que ya no volvería. Le esperaba como la esposa fiel que espera al marido que ha partido a la guerra.Kyoya\Tamaki, Tamaki\Haruhi


Nada me pertenece Ouran Host Club es propieded de Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Siempre había tenido Insomnio. Su cabeza tenia tantos pensamientos, ideas que se arremolinaban en su mente, tan diferentes, planes que parecían imposibles e incluso aunque no lo admitiera así mismo, cosas que deseaba, tan profundamente que le quemaba, pero tan imposible que ignoraba a su propia mente. Todo estos pensamientos luchaban al mismo tiempo por su atención, y mientras empezaba a trabajar en la computadora portátil el sol de la tarde brillaba pálidamente, cuándo veía el reloj de nuevo eran las 5 am y aun tenia tanto que hacer, mucho que dormir y ni la mas menor intención de hacerlo.

Con los audífonos puestos escuchaba la música, perdiéndose en su mundo de planes y números. Ahí el mundo era seguro. Era predecible e inmutable.

Y muy solitario.

En ocasiones su mente se quedaba en silencio. Y es cuando repasaba los hechos del día.

Las risas de la tercera sala de música, el sonido de la vajilla nueva que se rompía, los gritos, la luz de la laptop, y al final el silencio de nuevo.

Todos se habían marchado, se había quedado solo. Miro el elegante sillón Luis XV en el que el solía sentarse. Incluso su mente le permitía verle ahí, cabeceando, su rubio cabello cubriéndole los ojos, mientras le esperaba pacientemente que terminara el trabajo.

Nunca le apresuraba, siempre le esperaba aunque no se lo pidiese.

Por que entendía que el nunca le pediría nada. Por que dentro de su frio corazón el sabia que no merecía que un sol como el formara parte de su vida.

Siempre había estado solo. Era para el tan natural como el respirar. La compañía de otros le molestaba. Y sin embargo ese brillante sol se abría paso atreves de las tormentas de su vida.

Por un instante el también sonrió debajo de ese cielo tan azul.

El reloj marcaba las 5:45 am

En unas horas más tendría que salir, y ser el mismo de siempre.

Aun que ya nada era igual.

Y las lagrimas se deslizaban suavemente, revisaba las cuentas mientras arrojaba los inútiles lentes que se empañaban, y sus dedos se equivocaban en las proyecciones del próximo trimestre y apagaba la estúpida maquina por que el monitor estaba borroso.

Ya no había música. El sonido de su propio llanto le asqueaba.

Se acomodaba en la cama y aun así no podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos que le ardían y trataba de recordad la canción que fuyumi-nesaan le cantaba cuando era niño y lloraba por la madre que no había conocido.

Enterraba la cara en la almohada y sentía la humedad de la misma. Abría los ojos de nuevo y aun en la oscuridad de su cuarto veía claramente la figura de Tamaki saliendo de la tercera sala de música, su mano entrelazada firmemente con la de Haruhi. Ambos sonriendo, acercándose a ese perfecto mundo de luz, ese que durante un tiempo le fue permito visitar por el rey sol. Ignoraba la mirada preocupada de Honey - sempai, e incluso sentía celos de Kaoru que sonreía.

Y el también sonreía mientras calculaba la ganancia que eso le dejaría al club.

La estupidez de sus propios actos le golpeaba mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de volver a respirar.

Tomaba el oxigeno, llenaba sus pulmones y las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

Y gritaba.

Por que el nunca diría nada. Se quedaría mirando como el sol desaparece entre las nubes, mientras la lluvia cae. Las lágrimas se atoran en su garganta, y se ahoga, el dolor se esparce por todo el cuerpo, y el cerebro colapsa, sentía que el pecho le era atravesado por una lanza que lo crucificaba a su miserable destino.

Después de un rato, ya no sentía nada, todo se sentía dormido, adormecido, y su mente se desvanecía por el cansancio.

Escuchaba a lo lejos como la primera alarma sonaba. Ya no había mucho tiempo.

Seguía llorando.

Y era lo mas patético, ya que el aun esperaba a alguien que ya no volvería. Le esperaba como la esposa fiel que espera al marido que ha partido a la guerra.

Su cuerpo se relajaba mientras escuchaba la segunda alarma sonar.

Su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, escuchaba los ruidos de los sirvientes preparando todo.

Tal vez era por que estaba medio dormido, que pensaba en hablar con el. Tratar de hacer algo, lo que fuere por que le volvieran a ver, por que volviera a ser la persona mas importante en su mundo.

Y sin embargo no haría nada. Se quedaría sonriendo bajo la lluvia mientras le dejaban solo.

Por que el no pediría nada.

No podría soportar la mirada de lastima en sus ojos.

No podría vivir sabiendo que Tamaki le odiaba aunque fuera un solo poco.

Se quedaría ahí, sonriendo, mientras el salía con su amante y se divertía. El esperaría pacientemente por el regreso de alguien que ya no existe más.

La ultima alarma sonó, mientras el se ponía el saco y acomodaba sus gafas. Tomo la computadora mientras salía rumbo a la escuela.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Gracias por leer, este fic esta terminado, lo hice en una de mis tantas noches de Insomnio, simplemente tenia que sacar todos estos pensamientos.


End file.
